


助攻梅开未果的故事

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: It’s Not Just a Story [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 你车欧联夺冠牛逼！扎球王两球一助牛逼！“ruin it”说到做到的小队长牛逼！





	助攻梅开未果的故事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinyo_tyhg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/gifts).



“塞萨尔，赔我两个进球！”

阿兹皮利奎塔靠着露台的矮墙吹风。这个赛季彻底结束了，开场连胜、大比分失利、温布利点球、还有终场闷平突然都变成了非常遥远的事情。他举着香槟以城市夜色为背景拍了一条ins story，刚放下手机还没来得及收起自得其乐的微笑，就看见阿扎尔一脸怒气冲冲，这个表情通常只出现在奥多伊偷藏他巧克力饼干的时候。

“什么进球？”虽然他还没搞明白对方在说什么，但没由来地感到一阵心虚。

“今天，谁把我一脚妙传打飞，连门框范围都没中，上一轮，谁争顶太快，反超比分变成冲撞门将。”

阿扎尔举起瓶子灌了一口啤酒，颇有几分足球流氓头目准备与敌队球迷开战的味道。

阿兹皮利奎塔暗自庆幸更衣室只能提供赞助商的饮料，度数也不高，在互相泼洒，围攻教练，偷袭老板，吉鲁和伊瓜因分别豪饮一奖杯之后，其他人实际入口的可能连一瓶都没有。回到酒店，阿扎尔开始用实际行动论证世界上最好的屁股不仅是球场上最好的，还是舞池里最好的，反而把喝酒的事情抛之脑后。总而言之，现在来挑事的只是流氓没有醉汉加成。

流氓凑得更近了，混合着酒精和烟草的呼吸洒在脸上。不愧是教练悉心封藏装在贴身口袋带上领奖台的雪茄，他不吸烟都能辨别出味道很好。

“奖杯呢？”阿扎尔凶巴巴地问。

“威利拿给后勤了。”

“不能假公济私一次吗？小队长。”决赛功臣恨铁不成钢地摇摇头，随手把酒瓶放在矮墙边缘，“你听说过吧，当年的欧联奖杯是如何被弗兰克和JT正确使用。”

阿兹皮利奎塔快速的抓起瓶子放到地上。他们住在顶层，即使是极小概率事件，“切尔西头号球星酒后滋事，高空抛物致人死亡”这种封面头条还是应该尽全力避免。这个世界上永远不缺意外。看看博彩公司的赔率，数名关键球员缺阵、负面新闻层出、意外状况频发、纸面实力明显略逊一筹的切尔西能拿到冠军也是个小概率事件。考虑到那个奖杯和今晚大家搂搂抱抱亲吻合照的奖杯就是同一个，他摇摇头表示不知道也不想知道老队友们对欧联奖杯做过什么。

对方依旧保持着略显遗憾的表情，阿兹皮利奎塔随口说，“如果一定要遵守传统，那也是队长加里和副队长我……”

“什么？”阿扎尔捡起地上的酒瓶一口气喝干，皱起眉头若有所思，“连开两场新闻发布会，你最近的优秀发言不少啊。来吧，不要纸上谈兵，先补偿我两个进球。”

趁着阿兹皮利奎塔还没反应过来，他轻轻一跳坐到矮墙上，背后毫无凭靠地微仰上半身，然后抬起屁股脱下裤子，顺便小声抱怨了一句还有点凉。

阿兹皮利奎塔赶快搂住他的腰——或者说肚子——明显被吓得不轻。

“对比一下是去年度假酒店的落地窗比较有意思，还是直接拥抱夜空来得爽。”

肯定是落地窗比较好，至少不用分出精力担心“做爱需谨慎，切尔西队长同当家球星高危性交坠楼身亡”的头条并且时刻留意左右两边有没有传来队友的动静。话说回来，他们现在这种搞法是不是已经违反了俱乐部的安全协议？

但始作俑者明显乐在其中。夜风微弱，空气潮湿，巧克力的味道缓慢地飘散。这是一个陌生国家的陌生城市，他们匆匆赶来又匆匆离开。英超豪门的对决尚不能吸引足够的观众入场，谁会恰好在这个时间，光临这家四季酒店，发现黑夜角落里的秘密？有可能被发现又怎么样呢，哪一脚射门没有被扑的危险？

“你知道我最喜欢你说的哪句话吗？”阿扎尔用双腿夹住他的腰，联赛传球最多的脚后跟有节奏地敲打着他的大腿后侧，“‘他们计划了夺冠游行？那就毁了它’，你笑得真诚又礼貌，简直像电影里面的大反派。”

巴库的夜景没什么特色，传统建筑的精妙细节早已经被黑暗遮盖，散落的光源只能勾勒方方整整的轮廓，从他们所在的位置向东南眺望，能够依稀分辨出同城对手所在的酒店。

阿兹皮利奎塔突然身体前倾，坐在矮墙上的人来不及调整平衡，跟着惯性被迫后仰，意外的失重让他本能地抓紧能够抓紧的所有东西，并泄露一声惊呼。阿兹皮利奎塔确信自己小臂上的红印会保留到伦敦。在心跳加速呼吸停滞的瞬间，阿扎尔感到自己的生殖腔被顶开，由于缺少发情期的生理反应条件，混杂撕扯和挤压的疼痛顺着原本传递快感的神经线路由小腹向四肢发散。他的腿从对方的腰间滑落，限于姿势和身高又踩不到地面，有那么一会，生殖腔内的结像楔子一样以固定的角度把他限制在固定的位置。

没想到还真是电影里面的大反派。

他被阿兹皮利奎塔抱起来，两个人倒在露台的地毯上。巴库的光污染没有伦敦那么严重，抬头看过去有多而模糊的星星。内陆的深夜比岛国的正午还要温暖，他们汗津津地贴在一起，分享对方滚烫的皮肤。湿热的触觉引发不适，但没人愿意让渡空气流通的距离。体内的结逐渐膨胀，或许既是生理效果也是心理作用，疼痛带来某种难以形容的满足感，就像他最偏好的雪茄同时包含甜奶油和树叶燃烧的味道。

阿兹皮利奎塔低下头与他相互啃咬，直到彼此的口腔变成完全相同的味道。铺天盖地的庆祝令人感官迟钝，阿扎尔一边吞咽口水一边说夺冠快乐，今天的赛后亲吻迟到了。

“没有，”阿兹皮利奎塔笑得真诚又嚣张，“隔着奖杯也算数。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 本文献给白露妄想太太（感谢您玄学助力我车夺冠）以及被阿兹皮利奎塔吐掉的那些饼（事实上，这些年他一次都没吃过扎球王的饼）  
> 查这个的时候顺便发现兰兰助攻蒋特里14个球，仅次于德华，对这名中卫只能表示respect  
> 更衣室那堆都是啤酒（不是香槟 233  
> AZP确实拍了ins story（拿冠军之后迅速暴露大量少女心  
> 用推上一位直男老铁的话说，那张隔着奖杯的亲吻照片应当frame it!


End file.
